


Sensitive Issues [Podfic]

by brokenbeauty



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Podfic, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenbeauty/pseuds/brokenbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My podfic for 'Sensitive Issues'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitive Issues [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY GUYS HI 
> 
> SO SOMEONE TOLD ME I HAD A NICE VOICE AND OF COURSE MY IMMEDIATE REACTION WAS TO RECORD A PODFIC. 
> 
> So I had to re-do this like 91828283 times because I kept laughing during the moans XD And I'm really sorry this isn't perfect or anything.

[Podfic link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yqzsnzykdhujym6/SI.m4a?dl=0)

 

(if the link thing doesn't work then copy and paste: https://www.dropbox.com/s/yqzsnzykdhujym6/SI.m4a?dl=0) 

 

 

[Original work](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5886715)

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first podfic, but please don't be kind to me. 
> 
> (((Seriously why did I even try)))
> 
> ALSO I'M TAKING REQUESTS IF ANYONE EVEN WANTS TO AFTER LITENING TO THAT SHIT TRIP - Just leave a comment!


End file.
